leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
易/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Alpha Strike is a targeted ability that strikes up to 4 enemy units, dealing magic damage. Master Yi is untargetable for the duration, and appears at the initial target's location when the spell ends. * Master Yi can be hit with spells that were already in travel before is used. * If Master Yi's target dies before the animation finishes he will be placed back where he originally cast the spell after the animation finishes and no damage will be dealt (as its damage is dealt once the animation finishes) * If Master Yi dies when using Alpha Strike, the animation will continue but no damage will be dealt and Master Yi will die after Alpha Strike ends. * Alpha Strike can be used to avoid non-targeted abilities (e.g. ) * Mastery Yi loses aura buffs such as while he is untargetable, even if he is the source of the buff. * Master Yi won't be healed by an allied when using Alpha Strike. |secondname = Meditate |secondinfo = (Active): Master Yi channels, gaining massive health regeneration, armor, and magic resistance for 5 seconds. Master Yi is also healed at the beginning and end of the channel. *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = After a 0.2-second cast time, Meditate heals Master Yi for a small amount and applies large buffs to his armor, magic resistance, and health regeneration for up to five seconds while channeling. The increased regeneration is applied over ten ticks, one tick every 0.5 seconds, starting half a second after the channel begins and finishing at the five-second mark. If the channel is maintained for the full five seconds, the final healing tick restores an additional amount, listed above. Note that the information here has been thoroughly tested for accuracy and is correct, despite deviating from the in-game description (and, in fact, being 18%–26% more powerful than the description indicates). |thirdname = Wuju Style |thirdinfo = (Passive): Increases attack damage for as long as Wuju Style is not on cooldown. (Active): Master Yi can activate this ability to receive bonus attack damage equal to double the passive bonus for 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 25 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Wuju Style passively grants Master Yi a buff that increases his attack damage. When activated, Wuju Style is a self-target ability that further increases Master Yi's attack damage, but removes the passive buff for the ability's cooldown. *When refreshes Wuju Style, its passive attack damage buff will refresh and will fully stack with its active, thus giving 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 attack damage. **Activating Wuju Style a second time, after the cooldown has been refreshed by , actually results in a decrease in damage, as it again removes the passive buff. |ultiname = Highlander |ultiinfo = (Active): Increases Master Yi's movement speed by 40% and attack speed for a few seconds, as well as making him immune to any slow effects for the duration. Additionally, killing a champion during the duration will refresh all of Master Yi's ability cooldowns, while assists will refresh them by half. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 75 seconds |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Highlander is a self-target ability that increases Master Yi's movement speed and attack speed, and makes him immune to slowing effects for the duration. If he kills a champion while Highlander is in effect, all of Master Yi's cooldowns are refreshed, while assists will reduce his cooldowns by half. This does not affect the cooldowns of his summoner spells or item active abilities. * Although it only prevents slows, it will also make him immune to the stun part of Viktor's Gravity Field. Highlander blocks the slowing debuffs from Gravity Field that would normally stack to 3 and stun Master Yi. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据